yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Serrator
Serrator (voiced by Derek Judge) was referred to in legends as the Nighlok King. He was the one that cursed Dayu and Deker to live on as Nighloks. He has since recruited both Dayu and Deker. Serrator is an intelligent, arrogant, deceptive Nighlok, who likes things to his way in the end when making deals, alliances, and formulating plans. He tends to appear as a kind, chivalrous, loyal, and formal Nighlok towards Nighlok and human alike. Under all that deception, his only allegiance is to himself and will stop at nothing to rule both Earth and the Netherworld as its supreme and absolute ruler. No matter how risky a plan is, he'll enact it even if it means his own life. His arrogance may be subject to flaws in his plan, such as giving too much away towards the climax to his foes. Another example is, that he lost Master Xandred's trust when making deals with Dayu and Deker to repair their respective weapons, which may had been due to the fact he needed to quickly adjust plans to best suit the given situation. Powers and Abilities Serrator was an extremely powerful Nighlok (surpassed only by Master Xandred), who possesses many abilities such as: *'Levitation/Flight: '''Focusing his energies on his legs, Serrator defies gravity through gliding himself into the air. Highly experienced with the skill, he could even enter Earth through the sky in which he'd be in mid-air descending to the ground. *'Lightning Strike: Serrator focuses his energies, strongly, projecting blue-hued/white-hued lightning from his hands. *'Claw Transformation: '''Serrator, turns his hands, into razor sharped claws, which can pierce into any materials. If come in contact with an opponent, it can inflict severe damage, In addition to that, he can grow his claws, which can be used to entangle foes. *'Power Jump: 'Serrator focuses his power into his legs, then perform a leap, in which it leaves a trail of purple beams. *'Monster Creation: 'With a piece of paper, Serrator cuts it up, creating a giant paper monster known as Papyrox. *'Object Creation: 'Serrator gathers the right items and places a spell on them, creating something of his desire. *'Penalty Kick: 'Serrator conjures a ball and kicks it directly at his target. As he kicks it, an aura surrounds it, that can inflict damage. *'Gravitational Pull: 'Serrator channels his energies into his staff, in turn firing a field of purple energy, that traps his target in place. *'Monster Summon: 'Serrator summons a monster that he wants for his goal to enact a piece of his plan. *'Nighlok Deception: 'Serrator uses his great intellect to his advantage, when it comes to making deals and alliances, as a means to make things go his favor. *'Teleportation: 'Serrator can disappear, then reappear to another location. *'Realm Hopping: 'As a means to go to the Netherworld or Earth, Serrator locates a gap that would pull him inside, taking him to the Netherworld or Earth. Like most Nighloks, he searches for a gap in the ground, although he has proven to have been able to locate one in the sky. *'Laser Blasts: 'Serrator focuses his energies, firing purple lasers from his hands. He can also channel his energy, firing it from his staff. *'Energy Deflection: 'Serrator catches an energy blast from an opponent, infuses it with more power, and fires it back. *'Mixed Martial Arts/Black Arts: 'Serrator is a master of both Nighlok magic and hand-to-hand combat. *'Curse Inducement: 'Serrator enacts a spell that curses a human(s), turning them into Nighlok(s) or to simply use a spell that brings out the worse in humanity, therby making them fight one another. *'Shadow Transformation: Serrator, possibly when he can't be in a place he deems his needed, sends a shadow version of himself to that area. Trivia * Category:Power Rangers villains Category:Monsters Category:Nighloks Category:Generals Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters voiced by Derek Judge Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains